StarClan Warrior POV's: My Edition
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: This is separate stories and POV's of my character's in my Warrior's fanfics. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES LIKE: Gentlestar's Reign, The Hearts of Two, and Warriors: The Legend of Leopard, Lion, and Tiger, YOU'LL LOVE THESE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Savage**_

_As a kit, I was known as Fire. _

_My mother called me that after my flame colored pelt._

_My mother was brutally killed by a monster when I was five moons old._

_My father and littermates were torn to pieces by badgers._

_I lived a tough life as a rouge, all but Lilly feared me._

_Lilly, a beautiful silver she-cat with amazing amber eyes, she loved me with all she had._

_One day, me, Lilly, and our kits, Scorch and Flame, came in contact with a terrible patrol of cats that belonged to ShadowClan in the forest. _

_I fought will all my might to save my mate and our kits, but it wasn't enough. _

_I was severely injured but my family was not so lucky. _

_They died and my heart grew cold with the need for revenge. _

_Ragestar, then on the patrol that killed my family, Rageclaw, came to me and asked for my help._

_I agreed to join him, but only to get my revenge._

_He named me Firefur,_

_He promised me power and the fight of a life. _

_The luxury life._

_In the end of the fight, I planned to take all of Ragestar's nine lives and rule over the clans._

_But, in the end, my luck ran out. _

_I became savage, hungry for blood and power._

_And with that, a ThunderClan cat killed me to save her kin._

_I now roam the Dark Forest._

_I will haunt the dreams of kits._

_I will haunt these grounds and rot for as long as I am remembered._

_**A/N: **__This is about Firefur from my story Warriors: The Legend of Leopard, Lion, and Tiger. I am NOT finished with the story so the cat that killed him will be known to you soon if you read it! Review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short Lived**_

I sit alone in these parts of StarClan, watching my mate and kit.

I died so young, yet it was my destiny.

I am here to guide her paws as she rages trough our Clan with such a glorious reign.

My fur is as dark as the tree's shadows on a night of the full moon.

And my eyes burn like the fire that terrorizes my Clan.

But my love for this she-cat will blaze through the afterlife.

Our kit grows strong but has the destiny of many.

She'll soon join me, to watch her mother's leadership from afar.

And eventually she will return to us, in StarClan and live a glorious life, like the one she served in our noble and finally peaceful Clan.

A/N: So many spoiler alerts for this one! Can anyone guess what story this one comes from? Or which character of mine it is?There is a prize for this! :) REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Claws of a Clanmate**_

The last thing I remember is going on a border patrol with my apprentice and three of my clanmates.

Storm clouds rolled over the horizon making their way to cover the sun for an evening rain shower.

I looked up into the sky to see lightning flicker in the clouds above.

As deputy of the Clan, it is my duty to put my clanmates before me and protect them from any harm.

But, my pride and ignorance got in the way and in turn, killed me.

My own brother was the one that turned his back on me.

Without thinking, I turned to warn my clanmates of the approaching storm.

My apprentice and his brother were no where in sight.

The only cats with me were my brother and his friend.

Without hesitation, my brother sliced his claws through my throat, killing me instantly.

Now I roam the lushes forests of StarClan, waiting patiently for a certain cat to avenge my horrific death.

I should have known what my brother was capable of, he's now a rouge, an exiled ex-member of the Clan we were born into.

Even Shyfawn, my mother, feared her own son, my brother.

I sit with her and my father, Ashpely, in StarClan, waiting to decline my brothers entrance to the lushes forest our father often talked about in our kit-hood.

A/N: Any idea whose point of view this one is on? I will personally give away a plushie, of their choice, to anyone who guesses correctly!


	4. Chapter 4

_Forgiveness_

Darkness is where I lurk.

I wanted power, I searched for it in every rock.

My heart is as hollow as a branch can be.

I sought for love in the wrong way.

I forced my love into fear.

My love was the one that killed me.

I lurk in darkness and in darkness I lurk alone.

I wish to find forgiveness for my mistakes.

I am a slave to my own actions.

Forgiveness is all I will reach for, but sadly, I'll never get my paws on it.

I'm a tom of cruel nature.

And here is where I deserve to belong.

**A/N: Who is it? :)**


End file.
